gardenerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OllieMartin
How to apply your wiki logo with CSS I kind of like your current logo, but if you want the new one to appear without waiting for it to transfer from Wiki.png, put the following CSS in MediaWiki:Common.css or MediaWiki:Monaco.css: #wiki_logo { background:url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/logocreation/images/e/e0/WikiGardener_logo.png) !important; } Once you upload the logo to this wiki, you can either change the URL or just upload it to Wiki.png. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:46 PM PST 7 Aug 2010 The British wildlife Wiki Just like you i run a wiki except mine is on a much broader subject. I run The British Wildlife Wiki and i was wondering if you would like to edit pages on our wiki as we have just started a Garden Flowers section. Our wiki has more articles and has been established longer than yours. It will be easy for you as all you ahve to do is copy and paste the work you have already done into new articles. Also you know how to use wikia and all it's features. Please let me know what you think, TheWWC 20:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) fixing double redirects Hi! I've seen your post on the Community Central requesting bot assistance. I started running my bot to fix double redirects, if you changed your mind or for any other reason wish to stop the bot, please leave a msg on my talk page ASAP. Cheers! Sovq 13:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : She ;) will stop once she's done. Unfortunately I can't leave her running all the time although it is technically possible. But if you'd like more simple bot assistance later on feel free to leave a message on my talk page, I'll be happy to help out more :) Sovq 14:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Move I'm sorry to see you have moved on. I've left a message on the main page inviting future editors to adopt the wiki. Good luck with your future projects -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :This wiki isn't up for adoption. If Wikia bothers to listen to feedback and corrects the terrible skin issues, or even better; installs Vector, then I'll continue editing this wiki. As the only person who EVER edited it I'd be surprised if anyone wanted to adopt it. Please leave the front page alone and continue to annoy people on the only Wiki you have ever shown any interest in helping; WoWWiki. Read the forum comments for once, my feelings are not unique. OllieMartin 07:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but you can't leave a wiki and continue to control it. I understand that you are unhappy with the new skin, but it's certainly not true to say that we haven't been active in reading and replying to messages on many wikis. Sadly we don't see what's going on everywhere, or I would have called in to talk to you earlier. ::I've reverted your main page edit. If you continue to advertise your fork on this wiki, I'm afraid I'll have to ban your account. But I would much rather leave your rights and editing ability alone, so that you have a chance to edit again if you are happier with future changes to the skin. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, I can't believe you're first reaction is to threaten to ban me! It exactly this type of 'strong-arming' that induced me and many other wikis to jump ship. Good luck maintaining a Gardening Wiki with 0 editors. You're welcome to it. I love the fact that you've only looked at the front page and overlooked the many TOS breaches on the site. This shows that your level of interest in this wiki is only skin-deep. Regards OllieMartin 08:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, actually, my first reaction was to say I was sorry to see you go, and to wish you luck. I genuinely would prefer that there is no conflict here, and always prefer not to interfere in any wiki's administration (or ex-administration in this case). -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 12:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) licensing of images http://www.forestryimages.org/browse/detail.cfm?imgnum=1524051 it is licensed NC ! PLease contact me Ollie Martin please contact me at jfeldmans@feldmans.net in order to include your photo of Kale Bolting found athttp://gardener.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kale_Bolting.jpg to be used in the reprint of Raven Biology of Plants, Eighth Edition by Ray F. Evert, Susan E. Eichhorn published by Macmillan Higher Education. The publisher requires a signed document in order to include the photo. Thank you for your consideration. Judy Feldman 22:59, February 26, 2014 (UTC)